1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for a portable blower of the type which is either gasoline powered or electric motor powered and conventionally used as a leaf blower. The attachment incorporates a hopper for containing dusting powder or granules and defines an air flow passage extending therethrough with the hopper comprising an intermediate length portion of the air flow passage and the outlet end of the air flow passage adapted for partial communication with the air intake of the associated blower.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of powder or pesticide dispensers heretofore have been provided by which dusting powders or granules may be dispensed in an air flow. Examples of these previously known devices are discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,634, 4,256,241, 4,519,548 and 5,226,567 as well as DES.273,266.
Of these prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,634 is thought to be closest in construction and operation to the duster attachment of the instant invention in that it includes a dusting powder hopper and air flow passage which are operatively associated with each other in a similar, but reverse manner.